


cellmates

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [14]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Episode: s02e11 Gone as a Girl Can Get, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 13 “Get out of the way before I murder you.”
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	cellmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/gifts).



“Get out of the way before I murder you.”

Waverly startled, eyeing the other woman in the barn; she was chained as well, in front of a table with various concoctions. She seemed to be handling that by herself, picking at her restraints with manic energy that told Waverly she was almost ready to bolt out of there. She didn’t sound easy to persuade to take her along for the ride.

She paused and looked at Waverly attentively. “Huh. You’re not one of them. What are you?”

“I’m a... Waverly?”

A flash of red eyes and a genial smile. “Cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
